The Winchester Gospel
by SophieWinchester
Summary: Sophie Kaitna gets adopted by Dean, Sam, and Cas five years after her family is killed by a demon. Eventual Destiel, and Sabriel if you squint. Kevin/OC. Rated M for language and grossness. I suck at summaries...


**My first fanfic:) enjoy!**

**summary: Sophie Kaitna gets adopted by the Winchesters and Castiel five years after her family is killed by a demon. Eventual Destiel, and Sabriel if you squint. Kevin/OC later on**

I still remember the day as if it were yesterday. I was 8. My parents had forced me to go to this stupid youth group thing. I hated it. When I came back home, the whole house was in flames. My parents, my sister Zoe, none of them made it out. I was alone.

My name is Sophie Kaitna, and this is my story.

Five years after my family died, I was still in the orphanage. I still hadn't spoken a word to anyone, and they still had no idea what my name was, how I got there. The firefighters just dropped me off and left. I spent every day doing the same thing. Wake up, eat, maybe draw a bit, play on my white iPad2 that somehow survived the fire, and go to sleep. Nobody ever talked to me, and I liked it that way. So many people came in every day, but no one ever spoke to me. Couples only ever want to adopt babies.

Then, they walked in.

Three men, all rather tall. One of them had long brown hair and a plaid shirt, the second had dirty blond hair and a weird necklace, and the third had messy black hair and a trench coat. The blond said something to Katherine, the lady at the front desk, and she giggled, then pointed them to the 'playroom.' Basically where all the kids in between the ages of 5-17 have to stay during the day, when school is out. Rarely anyone came in here, seeing as the infants and toddlers were further down the hall. I ignored them and went back to my drawing, hoping they would leave me alone and just go. 'Only 5 more years', I thought to myself. At age 18, if not adopted, you're allowed to leave the orphanage, and they pay for your first year at college. Until then, we got taught there. Since it was July, we were on vacation. I looked down at my drawing, trying to get the face just right. The workers probably thought it was my father, or a relative. I knew the truth. It was a man I saw that night, all those years ago. Tan, and tall, but the real thing that was haunting about him were his eyes. They were jet black. No white at all. "Hey there, sweetheart." I looked up and saw one of the men smiling down at me. The blond, with green eyes. "What's your name?" I looked up at him blankly. "Okay then." He mumbled, sitting down. "I'm Dean." He smiled, sticking his hand out. I stared at it, then shook it. "So, whacha drawing there?" I reluctantly turned over my paper and showed him the man. His smile faltered for a second. "Is that someone you saw? Did he hurt you?" Dean asked. I stared at him with sad eyes. I nodded first, then shook my head. He looked me in the eye. "How long have you been here, sweetheart?" I held up 5 fingers. "5 years?" He asked. I nodded. "And you haven't talked to anyone? Nobody knows your name?" I nodded again. He looked around, and waved his two partners over. "Well, sweetheart. That ends today. You're getting adopted."

-–-

The four of us sat in a cheap motel about an hour from the orphanage. I had never been out of Houston before that day. Sam, the tall one, had brought us burgers, but the other one, Cas, didn't get one. Why did he look so familiar? "So she hasn't told you her name yet?" Cas asked Dean, as if I wasn't in the room. "Hey, give her some time." Dean said. He smiled at me, and went back to his burger. "Sophie." I said, barely above a whisper. "Sophie Kaitna." Dean stared at me in shock, but I wasn't done. "My family died in a fire 5 years ago. I came home and saw the man, staring at me. Nobody else noticed him but me." I looked at Cas, and it hit me. "I know you." I whispered. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you?" He asked me. "Yes. You... You visited me." Dean and Sam looked at us. "Cas, what is she talking about?" Sam asked. "I... Visited that orphanage often" Cas said. "A lot of those kids families were killed by demons, and I would always go to see a child after we would kill the monster that put them there." He turned to me. "If it makes you feel any better, your family's death has been avenged." I stared at him, then I did something totally unexpected. I got up and hugged him. And it was like a dam broke. I started sobbing, for the first time since that fire. Cas pulled me onto his lap, and started rubbing circles on my back. "It's okay, Sophie." He whispered. "Just let it out. It's okay." We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then I pulled my head out of where I had buried it in Cas' shirt, but stayed on his lap. "So... Did you guys adopt me so that I could like, be your secratary while you hunt down murderers or whatever?" I asked. Sam chuckled. "We don't hunt murderers." He said. "We hunt demons. Ghosts. Things that go bump in the night." I stared at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Okay. I can roll with that." I said. "Wait... You believe him?" Dean asked. "We tell you that monsters are real, and you just roll with it?" I looked at him, then Sam, and finally Cas. "I trust you guys." I whispered. "I just have this feeling, that you three are going to protect me." Cas smiled at me, and in his eyes, I saw someone I loved very very much.

I saw my father.

**Review!:)**


End file.
